


Unexpected

by torino10154



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accioslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioslash/gifts).



Merlin had already mucked out the stables, polished Arthur's armour, and paid calls to Gaius, Morgana, and Gwen hoping to delay the errand he could no longer avoid. Rubbing soothing circles over the small bump that had been his previously flat stomach, he took a breath and headed to Arthur's chambers.

"Enter," Arthur called as soon as his knuckles hit the heavy wooden door. 

"What are you doing here, Merlin?" Arthur said standing. "I haven't called for you."

It was an understanding between them that kept their couplings limited but always secure. Arthur was quite convinced his father would have Merlin put to death for 'corrupting' his son.

Merlin found he couldn't speak, which was strange in and of itself, for Arthur often told him he tended to prattle on long past the point of courtesy. Arthur's brow furrowed and he shut the door behind them, before leaning close.

"Is everything all right? Are you unwell?" The strong hand on his shoulder grounded him, and gave him the strength to lift his shirt.

"What's the matter..." Arthur trailed off, staring at Merlin's abdomen before looking back up at him. "You look..."

Merlin nodded, a false smile plastered across his face. "I am."

Arthur sat on the edge of the bed, still staring at Merlin's rounded belly.

"But, how?" His eyes were wide, both confused, and if Merlin read him right, a fair amount of awe.

"Um, magic?" Merlin replied then continued speaking quickly before Arthur could reply. "It's very rare, you know, but there are legends of men giving birth—"

"This isn't a legend, Merlin!" Arthur looked pained then laughed bitterly. "What on _earth_ will I tell my father? His only son, his heir apparent has made another man pregnant by magic!"

Merlin sat down next to Arthur and took his hand for only a moment before letting it go and standing again.

"I should go." He really didn't know what else to say. Somehow he'd hoped Arthur would be happy, even just a little, but he should have realized it would only cause problems for Arthur. Hoping Arthur would say something, he made his way slowly to the door. 

Just as he turned the handle, Arthur spoke.

"This is real?" Merlin turned back to look at Arthur and nodded. The corner of his lover's lip turned up into a smile.


End file.
